Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man
'''Pete Goldfeld, '''more commonly known as Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man,' is one of the world's greatest con artists and the Brickster's finacial advisor. After his parents were killed during adolensence, Pete slowly grew insane, and became obsessed with money. His insanity came to its peak after the death of girlfriend he had just gotten engaged too. His smile at becoming engaged never left his face, and he pernamently had a happy attitude, even after his fiance's death. He took the name Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man and opened Happy-Go-Lucky Industries. He eventually joined the Brickster's domain as the CEO and has made his own attempts to defeat LEGO Island, only to be thwarted by Pepper Roni and his friends.' Biography Early Life Pete Goldfeld was born September 17, 1979, in LEGO Town, LEGOLAND. His family were billionares, living in a massive mansion on the outskirts of LEGO Town. Pete lived most of his childhood in luxury, planning to become a LEGOLAND Soccer Player as an adult, until 1994, when his parents were shot and killed outside of LEGO Town's post office. Pete and his sister, Sharon, were forced to live under the care of their heartless butler. Pete's sanity took a turn for the worse. He gave up his dreams of being a soccer player and began working to become an entrepreneur, selling wholesome life insurence and real estate to support his sister. However, his plans were crushed once again when his familiy's entire fortune went up in smoke when three quarters of his money was lost after several finacial lossing while trying to put his business into action. He grew angrier and angrier, eventually kicking Sharon out of his house to save money. It seemed as though Pete's life was lost. Meeting Rebeca; Sanity Lost In 2002, Pete met Rebeca Kimzey on a trip to LEGO City. The two fell in love and began dating for a year and a half. While dating Rebeca, Pete's sanity slowly came back. He started working for Octan, Inc., and rose from nearly poor to a healthy middle-class life. However, he wanted the best for his girlfriend, and became obsessed with money, often resorting to tricks to get promotions. Finally, while watching Xtreme Stunts at LEGO City's movie theater in 2003, Pete proposed to Rebeca. Rebeca accepted and Pete had never felt so happy. However, it was not to last. While he went back to his apartment in LEGO City, Rebeca was killed by a drunk driver while trying to drive home. The next day Pete discovered his fiance's death on LEGO City's news. After losing the love of his life, Pete completely lost his mind all at once. Howver, the ghost of his personality and smile of getting engaged never left his face. People began to compare him to a simliar smiling criminal, the Joker. Pete payed them no mind, however, and began planning to make billions of studs. Grand Theft of 2009 Pete began secretly associating himself with the Brickscrooge Mafia, using them as goons to break into banks all across LEGOLAND. The Brickscrooges began calling Pete "Happy-Go-Lucky", after his pernament cheery attitude. Pete took up this name, to further seperate himself from his former life. Happy then began forming a scheme to solicite money of LEGOLAND citizens with fake life insurance and real estate, like his former plan to do good. He quit Octan and opened Happy-Go-Lucky Industries, and renamed himself as Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man. In 2009, Happy began his plan, and went off with out a hitch for several months. He made more than 800 million studs with his fake services, giving helpless minifigs fake insurance and poorly built houses. Around the end of July 2009, LEGO City Police Department discovered he was the culprit behind Happy-Go-Lucky Industries. However, his mafia spies had helped him escape before the police could catch him. Happy realized that they would have the airports looking out for him, so he boarded a barge at the LEGO City Harbor along with a pizza chief, bike store owner, skateboarding kid, and bus driver. He then discovered that he was apart of a LEGO set made of a Bike Store, Pizzeria, bus stop, and bus being sent to LEGO Island as a gift. He arrived on LEGO Island in early August, in the midst of the Second Brickster War. Happy took no side during the war, but began researching everything he could about LEGO Island, including the then-leader, the Brickster. In October, the war ended, and Happy began planning to buy the businesses of LEGO Island. Allying with the Brickster In early November, Happy decided to visit McStudz Tower, the headquarters of Minikit Movies Incorperated and McStudz Studios. Happy met the owner and builder of the tower, Brikman McStudz. Happy first offered to buy the studio and the building, paying a high amount of studs, which turned out to be counterfeit Mega studs. Brikman politely refused, but Happy wouldn't have it. He ordered his goons to show their weapons to the director, which seemed to spook him. Brikman agreed to buyout unwillingly. Happy, glad at his sucess, began planning to take over Brickolini's Pizzeria. Unknowingly, Brikman alerted the LEGO Island Police Department to Happy's presence, although he was unknown of Happy's true identity. Happy and his minions made their way to the Pizzeria, where they threatened Mama and Papa Brickolini into selling the rights and recipes of the Pizzeria to Happy. However, Nick Brick, Pepper Roni, and Brikman arrived shortly before they closed the deal. Nick told Happy that he was out of line, for he didn't have a proper business licence on LEGO Island, which meant he lost control of Minikit Movies. Irritated but not daunted, Happy immediently gained a business licence for LEGO Island. However, before he could repurchase Minikit Movies, he was pulled into the alleyway between McStudz Tower and the Super 2 Superstore by a redheaded Brickster-Bot. The Brickster-Bot named himself as Alpha Rex, and saw the fraudulent business man as a potential ally to the Brickster's forces. Happy accepted the postion as the OGEL Prime C.F.O. Happy and General Grievous, another one of the Brickster's allies, then teamed up and held the Space Port crew hostage at Space Mountain. Brikman McStudz and Pepper Roni arrived an hour later. Brikman decided to deal with cyborg general while Pepper chased after Happy. Happy attempted to shoot the pizza boy, but was defeated by the pizza boy. Before he could be arrested, however, Alpha Rex arrived saved Happy. Happy mocked the pizza boy and he and the Brickster-Bot headed to OGEL I.S.L.E. Dino Attack In early 2010, Happy headed to OGEL Prime and built his headquarters to where he would send his goons to steal money to finance the Brickster's young empire. During the Dino Attack, Happy remained on OGEL Prime while he watched his home planet crumble. However, when OGEL Prime itself was attacked by Dr. Rex's Mutant Dinos and Minifig/Mutant Dino Hybrids, Happy decided to return to Earth. He snuck into the Alpha Team's refuge facilities on Antarctica. Happy amazingly found his sister that he had abandoned with in the facilities with her son, Randolf Goldfeld. Happy forced Sharon into giving her young adult son to him. Happy convinced Randolf to join a plan to make more money to support his mother and girlfriend, Crystal Brickstalk. Randolf agreed, along with Crystal. Happy told them he would give them a call when he needed them and headed to LEGO Island, free of the worst of the Dino Attack. Happy's Dastardly Return As soon as Happy arrived, he sent his henchmen out on the city, only for them to be defeated by Agents Defense Organization member Colonel Brikman McStudz. Enraged, he decided to test his new mind control technology and used it to put a Mutant Pteranadon Serpent, one of the Viking Monster/Mutant Dino Hybrids created by Dr. Wolf, a former ally of Dr. Rex, under his control. He then rode the flying sea creature on to LEGO Island and began to attack the buildings nearby. Happy jumped off his Serpent/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid as Pepper Roni attacked it with the help of Brikman McStudz and Sky Lane. His monster was defeated by Pepper's spicy pizza and Happy was quickly arrested by Laura Brick. Due to LEGO City's courts being shut down due to the Dino Attack, Happy was deported to Antarctica to be given the trial he had been holding off. However, Crystal Brickstalk disguised herself as the judge and Randolf bribed the jury into voting Happy not guilty. With a clean record, Happy, Crystal, and Randolf returned to LEGO Island to cause more trouble. With the Super 2 Superstore's page destroyed during the Dino Attack, Happy took advantage of the store's absence to open a Toys "R" Us on LEGO Island to use his perfected mind control devices on the minifigs who buy a Happy-Go-Lucky Industries Teddy Bear in the store. Happy soon began to amass an army of mind controled slaves. However, he was not with out suspcion. Happy soon learned that Nick Brick had organized an investigative squad to keep an eye on the Toys "R" Us and Happy. Happy payed them no mind and ordered his mafia goons to assassinate the Infomaniac during a race on LEGO Island. However, the Infomaniac's personal bodyguard and LEGO Island District Attorney, Quinn Talsky, took the sniper bullet and was severely wounded, but later lived. The sniper was shot by a sub-consious Talsky as he attempted to shoot the Infomaniac, and another goon was captured and questioned thoroughly, revealing his connections to Happy. However, there was still not enough evidence to throw the con artist in jail. Undaunted, Happy sent Crystal to kill Pepper Roni, Sky Lane, and Master K. Ninja VIII. He watched his nephew's girlfriend drive their TRU Semi Truck to the Pizzeria and unleash several goons on the heroes. However, they were defeated and the heroes boarded the truck. Eventually Pepper and K. were thrown off the truck. Crystal personally battled Sky until the truck went off LEGO Island's cliff. As Crystal was about to shoot Sky, Jedi Micheal Osterblam and K. killed Crystal. Thrown into a rage, Randolf Goldfeld pulled a machine gun on the heroes and revealed the entire plot, minus the mind controlled slaves. Forced to compromise, Happy kidnapped the Infomaniac and stole Bill Ding's Magic Wrench and rebuilt their truck. They used the tractor trailer to barracade of the Toys "R" Us from the heroes and ordered his Brickster-Bots and soldiers to guard the area. Pepper, Sky, Major K. Ninja VII, Master K., and Micheal Osterblam defeated all the soldiers, but not before Happy used his mind control teddy bear on the latter four minifigs and the Infomaniac. He then unleashed his slaves on Pepper. Soon the Brickster arrived to watch the battle. Happy, annoyed that Pepper had defeated all the slaves, decided it was time to unleash their greatest weapon: The Shadowmaniac, a doppelganger mind controlled Infomaniac. Happy watched with glee as the Shadowmaniac slowly pushed the pizza delivery dude back. However, determined to save his mentor, Pepper gave himself the strength to defeat Shadowmaniac. Shocked at the Shadowmaniac's defeat, Happy and Randolf attempted to escape while the Brickster escaped via his rocket boots, only to be captured by LEGO Island Police Department. Nick stole the teddy bear from Happy and destroyed it, turning the con artist's slaves back to normal. Happy and Randolf were picked up by Alpha Team Agent Diamond Tooth and locked in a high security prison. Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man had finally been caught and thrown in jail. Alien Conquest Following the Dino Attack, one attempt was made to free Happy, Randolf, Dr. Inferno, and the recently captured Brickster from jail by several human OGEL henchmen. Happy, Randolf, and the Brickster were quickly imprisoned again as Dr. Inferno escaped. Later in 2011, ex-XERRD operatives and OGEL associates Blair Howlett and Dr. Provencal initiated the Alien Conquest on LEGO Island during the final race of the LEGO Racing Championship. Commander Hypaxxus-8's soldiers blasted apart LEGO Island's jail, allowing Happy, Randolf, and the Brickster to escape. The three villains then hitched a ride on a UFO to OGEL I.S.L.E. as the Alien Conquest spread through out the world. On OGEL I.S.L.E., Happy was named the Chief Financial Officer of the OGEL Empire by Evil Ogel. Shortly after the announcment, the planet Earth declared war on the OGEL Empire, beginning the Great LEGO Universe War. Abilities and Traits Despite Happy's outer appearance of being always wide-smiled happy, he has a deep hatred of the entire world, going under the idea that a majority of the LEGO Planet's population isn't deserving of their money. Happy is a cold, heartless man. When his love was killed by a drunk driver, he turned his back on the entire planet. During the Dino Attack, Happy felt no compassion for the rest of the minifig population, prefering every minifig would be killed by the Mutant Dinos, while the Mutant Dinos would be destroyed themselves. He also has a very business-like personality, wearing a formal attire and always carrying a suitcase that contains money, weapons, and more. It is big enough to hold a minifig, shown when Happy kidnapped the Infomaniac. Happy is very intelligent, knowing how to make mind control technology and learning to take advantage of the Brickster's resources at his own ends, while helping the villain in his goals. Happy, despite prefering not handle physical problems, is a very good fighter. However, he prefers to use his brains and resources to solve his problems. Although it is mostly unknown, Happy is an excellent driver, and can very easily escape police officers in hot pursuit. Happy is also an excellent marksmen, prefering to use a Thompsen Machine Gun to kill his enemies. Behind the Scenes Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man was created in August 2009 by KillerNinja7. He is necessarily the plaid-shirted smiling minifig in the 7641 City Corner LEGO City set. Happy was created as an overly happy business man who sells phony items to people. Later on, his personality and backstory were developed further by BrikmanMcStudz. Interestingly enough, the minifig that became Happy came in the set that contained a skateboarding kid that looked like Pepper Roni, his eventual enemy. Category:Villains